Monster Babies Special 2 Part 1
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne is about to give birth to 2 babies. One baby boy and one baby girl. After Cheyenne gives birth to both of the babies, Ray invites the Toddler over to see the babies. When Ray and Cheyenne aren't looking, the Toddler pulls out his monsterizor, and he turns the babies into monster babies. Can Ray and Cheyenne both find an antidote before it becomes permenant?
1. The Results of the Pregnancy Test

Chapter One: The Results of the Pregnancy Test

Wednesday afternoon

At school…

Just as Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and I were eating lunch, Anna was calling me.

"Cheyenne, who is calling you?" Charlotte asked as I got up and took out my cell phone.

When I took out my cell phone, I turned my phone on and realized that it was Anna.

"It's Anna." I told Charlotte.

"You mean that nurse who is also a stripper and she works at the Swellview Medical Plaza?" Henry asked me.

"Yep." I told Henry.

Then, I went outside of the cafeteria to answer Anna.

"Anna." I said, into the phone.

"Hey, Cheyenne, how are you?" Anna said.

"I'm doing okay. Why are you calling me?" I asked Anna.

Anna was then looking at my pregnancy test results.

"Well, Cheyenne, the reason why I'm calling you is because I received your pregnancy test results." Anna told me.

When I heard Anna say that, I then got really concerned.

"So, how did the test results come out?" I asked Anna, concerningly.

"Just like you said, Cheyenne, you are pregnant." Anna said.

"I know, Anna, but did you tell Ray?" I asked Anna.

"Yes, I did. You should be getting signed out when you're in Chemistry class." Anna told me.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne, and thanks for being nice to me." Anna told me.

"You're welcome, Anna. See you later." I told Anna.

"Okay." Anna said. Then, we both hung up.

After we hung up, I then went back into the cafeteria to eat lunch so that we could go outside.

When we got back from recess, Mrs. Amber was waiting for us at the classroom door.

When she saw me, she ran to me and she hugged me. After she hugged me, she saw my pregnant belly and she then gasped.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Mrs. Amber asked me.

I then looked down at my belly and saw the babies in my belly moving. After I saw my babies move, I then looked back up at Mrs. Amber.

"Yes, Mrs. Amber, I am." I told Mrs. Amber.

When I told Mrs. Amber that, she then got really excited.

"Awww, Cheyenne, congratulations." Mrs. Amber told me as I was going in.

"Thank you." I told Mrs. Amber as I was going in the classroom.

Well, after I got in the classroom, I sat in my usual spot and just as soon as Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper came in and found their seats, the late bell rung.

Mrs. Amber then came in from the hallway and she closed the door. After she closed the door, she went over to her desk and started taking attendance. After she did that, she then stood in front of the class and started lecturing on what we were doing today. This is going to be one heck of a ride.

During the first half of class, as we were talking to each other, the intercom started coming on and a lady called Mrs. Amber's name.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Mrs. Amber responded as she was on her computer.

"Do you have Cheyenne Rae Manchester, the famous Captain Man's daughter?" The lady on the intercom asked.

Mrs. Amber then looked at me when the lady on the intercom said that. Once she looked at me, she switched gears and looked back at me.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Mrs. Amber asked the lady on the intercom.

"She's being signed out." The lady on the intercom told Mrs. Amber.

"Okay. She's on her way." Mrs. Amber told the lady that was on the intercom. Then, the lady on the intercom went off.

As I was getting down from my seat, Henry and Charlotte were helping me get my stuff. After Henry helped me with putting my bookbag on my back, Mrs. Amber helped me over to the door.

After we got to the door, Mrs. Amber opened it and when she saw me walking out, she gave me a hug.

Well, the hug lasted for about five minutes. After we hugged each other, Mrs. Amber went back into her classroom and I walked all the way up the hall to the lobby.

When I got to the lobby, I saw Ray. Ray was sitting with his hands on his lap, twiddling them. He was wearing a red t-shirt with 2 white stripes on each short sleeve, blue jeans, and his black and white tennis shoes. When Ray looked up and saw me standing right in front of him, he then got up and he hugged me.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ray said as he got through hugging.

"Hey, honey." I said to Ray as he backed off of me.

Once he did that, he then placed his hands on my belly.

"Hey, my dear sweet kids. Are you kids okay in there?" Ray asked as he was listening to my belly.

"Ray, honey, the babies are asleep in my belly. You need to be really quiet. If you don't, then they'll wake up and start crying." I told Ray.

Ray was shocked. How did Cheyenne know about her babies in her belly crying? Well, there was one only way to find out.

"How do you know?" Ray asked me, quietly.

I then took out my cellphone and pulled up the app that Schwoz installed.

"You see, honey, this app that Schwoz installed will show me how our babies are doing in the womb so that you won't have to worry all the time." I told Ray as we watched our babies on the screen.

"Wow. But, how did Schwoz install a camera that would fit inside of your uterus?" Ray asked me, astonished.

"I don't know. Maybe you ask him. Oh, um, Ray, honey, why did you come and sign me out?" I asked Ray.

"Oh, because the babies' due date is coming closer than we expected. That's why you'll be out of school for a few weeks." Ray told me as we were now walking out of the school to the parking lot.

"Oh." I said, surprised.

Right as we were walking to the Man Van, my belly started pushing all of that throw up back up and I then threw up. When Ray saw me throwing up, he then ran to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me as I was throwing up.

I then stopped throwing up and I looked directly at Ray.

As I looked at Ray, tears began to form in my eyes. Just as the tears formed, I then started crying. When Ray saw me crying, he then picked me up off of the ground and he started carrying me to the Man Van.

When we got to the Man Van, Ray opened the passenger side door, positioned the seat in the sitting up position, and he then placed me in the seat. Once he placed me in the seat, I then began to calm down. Ray then used his thumb to wipe the tears that I was crying.

Just as Ray did that, I then looked at Ray and Ray then smiled at me.

"Are you okay, my sweet baby cake?" Ray asked me.

I then looked at Ray and started smiling.

"Well, I am now." I told Ray.

When I told Ray that, Ray then gave me a kiss and he then closed the passenger door quietly.

After he did that, he then ran over to the driver's side, got in, closed the door quietly and we both buckled up.

After we both buckled up, Ray then started up the Man Van. After Ray started up the Man Van, he then began to pull out of the Swellview Jr. High parking lot.

After he pulled out of the parking lot, he then turned the Man Van to the left. Now, we are on our way to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(What will happen next? Will Ray be going to the Babies R' Us and getting baby supplies? Will Cheyenne plan the baby shower before her babies are born? And, will the Toddler plan revenge on Captain Woman and Captain Man? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)**


	2. Planning For the Baby Shower

Chapter Two: Planning for the baby shower

That evening…

As Henry and Charlotte were both at Henry's house, Charlotte began to feel guilty just like Henry was.

"Henry, I feel sorry for Cheyenne." Charlotte said as she was finishing her algebra homework.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe Ray got her pregnant. It seems as though Cheyenne doesn't want to listen to me." Henry told Charlotte.

Then, Charlotte began to realize something.

"Wait, Henry, why would Ray get Cheyenne pregnant? Cheyenne's his daughter." Charlotte told Henry.

When Charlotte told Henry that, Henry then also realized something.

"I don't know but did you see the way she acted around Ray? It's like he's wanting Cheyenne to be his wife." Henry explained to Charlotte.

When Charlotte heard Henry say that, she then got really concerned.

"What if Ray's whole plan works? Cheyenne will then realize that Ray doesn't love her as HIS daughter anymore. Then, Cheyenne will be in extreme danger." Charlotte told Henry.

When Charlotte told Henry that, Henry then got up off of the couch and he headed towards the door.

"Come on, Charlotte, we have to go and see if Cheyenne is okay." Henry told Charlotte.

"Maybe we should go tomorrow. It's getting late and I should be heading home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Charlotte said as she went out the door.

"Okay." Henry said as he went back in his house.

As I was sitting on the couch, in the Man Cave, watching the movie Hairspray, Ray came in and he was wearing his gray tank top, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. When Ray saw me, he came to me.

"Hey, sweetheart. Hey, my two babies." Ray said as he gave me a hug and as he petted my belly.

"Hey, honey." I told Ray.

"So, are you and the babies hungry?" Ray asked me as he was heading over to the Auto snacks machine.

"You know we are!" I told Ray as the babies in my belly were moving again.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ray asked me.

"I'll have some chili cheese fries." I told Ray.

Ray then placed his hand on the selection button, told the Auto snacks machine what we wanted and a whole chili cheese fries platter came out. Ray then brought the platter over to where I was, sat down on the couch, and we started eating the chili cheese fries.

As we were eating, the crime alert went off. Ray and I then got up and we ran over to Ray's desk. When we got to Ray's desk, I then pressed the button and Gooch came up on the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"There's a robbery in progress." Gooch told us.

"Where?" Ray asked Gooch.

"At the Babies R' Us here in Swellview. He's stealing 5,000 packages of diapers." Gooch told us.

"Understood." Ray told Gooch.

After Ray told Gooch that, Gooch then went off the screen.

"Shall we, sweetheart?" Ray asked me.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some…" I started telling Ray when one baby began kicking me in my side.

That's when I screamed and started crying.

When Ray heard me scream and cry, he ran to me. As I was holding on to my stomach and crying, Ray helped me back up onto my feet.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me.

When Ray asked me that question, the baby that was kicking me in my side stopped kicking and I then stopped screaming and crying.

"I am now, honey. Where were we?" I asked Ray.

"The part where you was saying let's blow some bubbles and fight some…" Ray said to me.

"Right. Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime." I told Ray as we were chewing our blue bubble gumballs.

Well, right after we chewed our bubble gumballs, we then began to blow the bubbles. As we were blowing the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic, changing me into Captain Woman and Ray into Captain Man.

Just as we got through changing into our superhero selves, we walked hand in hand to the tubes.

When we got to the tubes, I got onto my pad and Captain Man got onto his. All of a sudden, I couldn't tap my belt buckle.

"Hey, um, Captain Man, honey?" I called Captain Man's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Can you help me tap my belt buckle? I seem to be having trouble tapping it because of all of this baby weight." I told Captain Man.

Captain Man then tapped my belt buckle and then got back onto his pad.

Once Captain Man tapped my belt buckle, my tube came down around me. Once my tube came down around me, I was ready to go.

After Captain Man tapped his belt buckle, his tube came down around him. After his tube came down around him, we were ready to go.

"Call it, baby." Captain Man told me as he was looking up.

"Up the tube." I yelled and the tubes sucked us up to town.

Now, we are on our way to Babies R' Us to stop the Toddler.

When we got to Babies R' Us, we got out of the Man van and we walked hand in hand into the store.

As we were walking around, looking for the Toddler, something caught me off guard. It was the cutest baby outfits that you would ever seen.

"Hey, um, Captain Man?" I called Captain Man's name.

Captain Man was distracted because of all the little baby outfits that he was looking at that he didn't notice me calling his name.

I then went over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. When I tapped him on his shoulder, he then turned around.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"I think we should have a baby shower." I told Captain Man.

"Why do you think that, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

"Because like you said, the babies' due date is coming up and we need everyone we know to come and know what the babies' genders are. So, can we? Please?" I asked Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked at me and I looked at Captain Man with pleading eyes. Captain Man then knew that he had to give in.

"Awww. Anything for my special girl." Captain Man told me.

Then, just as Captain Man said that, we heard the sound of glass breaking. That's when we ran over and we saw the Toddler and his henchmen stealing other baby supplies besides diapers.

"Captain Man, what do we do? The Toddler and his henchmen are stealing more than just diapers. They're even stealing and breaking baby bottles. I just heard glass breaking and it's them." I told Captain Man.

Once I told Captain Man that, we then began to peek around the corner to see if I was correct and once we looked, I was right.

"Okay, I've got a plan. You're going to be pretending that you're a baby, searching for her daddy. Once the Toddler gets a hold of you, you'll start crying and I'll come in to save you." Captain Man told me the plan.

Once Captain Man told me the plan, I then began to get down on my knees and after I got down on my knees, I then crawled over to where the Toddler and his henchmen were.

When I got over to where the Toddler and his henchmen were, they then all stopped working and they came over to where I was.

"Awww, what a cute little girl!" The Toddler said as he started messing with me.

"So, um, boss, what do we do with her ?" The henchman with the cat footsie pajamas asked as the Toddler was picking me up off of the ground.

The Toddler then looked at me and then looked back at his henchmen.

Well, as the Toddler and his henchmen were talking, I began to worry about Captain Man. While I was worrying about Captain Man, tears began to form in my eyes. After the tears formed in my eyes, one tear then fell out of my eye and when I couldn't take it anymore, I then began to start crying.

As I was crying, the Toddler and his henchmen looked at me and they then began to feel compassionate.

"Awww, little girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you wet? Are you thirsty? Are you hungry?" The Toddler asked me as I was crying.

Well, as the Toddler and his henchmen were calming me down, Captain Man was waiting, watching as the Toddler and his henchmen were calming his daughter, Cheyenne, down.

Just as soon as the Toddler couldn't take it anymore, he then told one of his henchmen to go and find a playpen. Well, a few minutes later, two of the Toddler's henchmen came back with a big playpen.

Once the two henchmen setted the big playpen down, the Toddler then placed me down in and that's when my sobs turned into screams.

"Will someone please shut her up?" The Toddler asked.

Then, just as soon as the Toddler said that, Captain Man then appeared from his hiding spot.

"Why don't you tell that to me?" Captain Man said.

Then, the Toddler and his henchmen turned around and when I heard Captain Man's voice, I instantly stopped crying and I stood up in the playpen and I saw Captain Man.

"Captain Man, what are you doing here?" The Toddler asked Captain Man.

Captain Man saw me and he instantly went over to the playpen.

"I'm here to save Captain Woman." Captain Man told the Toddler as he lifted me up out of the playpen.

"And we're also here to stop you from stealing diapers." I told the Toddler as Captain Man placed me on the floor, gently.

After he did that, we then stood side by side, hand in hand, and we were ready to attack them.

"Goons! Get Captain Man and hurt Captain Woman!" The Toddler told his henchmen.

Then, his henchmen came towards us.

As they were all coming towards us, I felt an electrical disturbance in the air. That's when I let go of Captain Man's hand and then, lightning came out of my hands. It was now targeting the Toddler and his henchmen.

Well, after I shocked all of the Toddler's henchmen, the Toddler then surrendered to me.

"Okay…okay! You win! We'll put all of the packages of diapers back!" The Toddler said.

"Good! Next time this happens, I will literally obliterate you." I told the Toddler.

Well, after I told the Toddler that, Captain Man then took my hand in his and we then walked out.

After we walked out of Babies R' Us, we then started looking for the Man van. Well, after we found the Man van, we then got into the Man van. After we got into the Man van, we shutted our doors quietly so that the babies could sleep in my belly. Well, after we did that, we buckled up.

After we buckled up, Captain Man then started up the Man van. After he started up the Man van, he started pulling out of the Babies R' Us parking lot. Well, after we got out of the parking lot, Captain Man turned his Man van to the right.

Now, we are on our way to Junk N' Stuff.


	3. The Baby Shower

Chapter Three: The Baby Shower

The next day…

"Ray, honey, can you come here please?" I asked Ray as I was getting everything ready in the Man Cave for the baby shower.

When Ray came out of the sprocket, he was wearing a blue t-shirt, shorts, and his black and white tennis shoes.

"Sweetheart, what do you need me for?" Ray asked me as I was getting the salad bar ready.

"Did you call all of my friends?" I asked Ray.

"Yes, sweetheart, you know I did call all of your friends." Ray told me.

"Thanks. Can you do me a favor?" I asked Ray.

"Yeah. What is it?" Ray asked me.

"Can you wear your Captain Man costume for the baby shower? I want everyone to see that Captain Man and I are going to have the babies together." I told Ray.

"Sure." Ray said.

Then, just as Ray was about to go change into his Captain Man costume, Henry came in.

"Uh, what's going on?" Henry asked.

I then turned around and saw Henry. When I saw Henry, I then walked over to him and I hugged him.

"The baby shower, Henry! That's what's happening!" I told Henry, excitedly.

When I told Henry that, I remembered what I was supposed to tell Henry.

"Hey, um, Henry." I said, nervously.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Henry responded.

"I was wondering if you could wear your Kid Danger costume. I'm inviting a few of my close friends and they said that they were wanting to see and talk to Kid Danger. Please, Henry? Please?" I told Henry as I was begging.

Well, when I asked Henry that, he then began to ponder over it and when he saw me begging, he finally gave in.

"For you, Cheyenne, anything!" Henry said, excitedly as he now went to see where Ray was.

After Henry went to go find Ray, I then sat down on the couch and began to watch TV.

An hour later…

As I was watching TV, my cell phone was buzzing. I then got out my cell phone and just as I got my cell phone out, the tubes came down. Then, just as the tubes came down, so did the two burlap sacks.

"Uh, Captain Man? Kid Danger?" I called Captain Man's and Kid Danger's names.

When I called their names, they came running from the sprocket.

"What's up, Cheyenne? What seems to be the emergency?" Kid Danger asked me as Captain Man guided the two moving burlap sacks over to where I was.

"Did you two tell Gooch not to put my friends in burlap sacks?" I asked Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"We did tell Gooch to do that. Why?" Kid Danger asked me.

"Because…I really wanted them to show their faces, not in burlap sacks, and I wanted them to recognize me." I told Captain Man and Kid Danger.

Once I told Captain Man and Kid Danger that, they then began to look at each other.

"Do you think we can show Cheyenne's friends the Man Cave? I mean, it's completely safe but, they need not to tell anyone about it." Kid Danger asked Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked at me and then looked back at Kid Danger.

"Sure. But, as long as Cheyenne's friends doesn't tell anyone about this." Captain Man told Kid Danger.

Then, they began to open the burlap sacks.

After they opened the burlap sacks, I saw Kylie and Sky and when they saw me, they then ran to me. As we were hugging each other, more sacks came coming down the tubes.

"Cheyenne, I can't believe that you're pregnant!" Kylie said as she was examining my belly.

"I know, right?!" I told Kylie, excitedly.

Then, Sky came over to me.

"So, Cheyenne, how did you get pregnant?" Sky asked me the big question.

I then looked at Captain Man as he was untying another burlap sack and then, looked back at Sky.

"Well, let's just say that Captain Man and I had sex." I told Sky.

Well, when I told Sky and when Kylie overheard me say that, they both got concerned.

"But, Cheyenne, did you know that if you had sex with a male, you could catch an STD?" Kylie asked me.

"I didn't know that. Could it increase the risk of me having three kids instead of me having two kids?" I asked Kylie, concerningly.

"It could." Kylie and Sky both responded at the same time.

Then, we went over to the couch, sat down, and began watching TV.

As we were watching TV, Captain Man and Kid Danger were helping my friends out of the burlap sacks. Well, after they got out of the burlap sacks, they placed their presents on the table and they all came over to where I was.

Well, as we were watching the Browns vs Packers game, all of a sudden, my phone began to buzz, madly. I then got my phone out of my blue jean pocket and I realized who was texting me. It was my mother. After I read my mom's text, that's when Ray came over to me.

"Who is it, sweetheart?" Ray asked me in his Captain Man accent.

"It's a text from my mom." I told Captain Man.

"What does she want?" Captain Man asked me.

"She says…Have you been wondering if you should be buying baby equipment and baby supplies." I began telling Captain Man.

"Of course I've been wondering. It seems as your belly is about to burst at any minute." Captain Man began telling me.

"Let me finish!" I told Captain Man.

Then, Captain Man got quiet once more.

"She says…you're going to need to get the babies' nursery ready because you're going to be buying all of the essentials and all of the equipment." I told Captain Man.

"Well, tell her that I'm going to be starting on that tomorrow morning." Captain Man told me.

Well, I then texted my mother back and after I texted my mother, all of us girls began watching the game.

As we were watching the game, all of a sudden, every single one of my friends were getting up. That's when I got confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"They're going to score, Cheyenne." Jasmine Boyd told me.

I then began to get more and more confused.

"Who's about to score a touchdown?" I asked, still confused.

"The Packers, Cheyenne, you know you and Ray's favorite sports team. You keep raving and ranting about them when football season comes around." Bella tells me.

"Oh." I say, now reminiscing.

Then, the Packers scored a touchdown. When they scored a touchdown, we all cheered and after we all cheered, we then sat back down and that's when Kid Danger came over to where we were all sitting.

"Hey, Kid Danger, what are you doing over here?" Bella asked Kid Danger.

"Oh, I'm here to talk to Cheyenne." Kid Danger told Bella.

When Kid Danger said that, I then turned around on the couch and I saw Kid Danger.

"Hey, Cheyenne, you mind coming over to where Captain Man and I are sitting at?" Kid Danger asked as a few of my friends were helping me up off of the couch.

"Sure." I told Kid Danger.

When we got to Captain Man's desk, Captain Man then turned his chair around and that's when he saw me. Once Captain Man saw me, he then got up out of his chair and he hugged me. As we were hugging, I then began to feel light-headed.

Well, after Captain Man and I hugged each other, Captain Man then placed his gloved hands on my belly.

"Captain Man, honey, what are you doing?" I asked Captain Man as he was about to place his head on my belly.

"I'm just seeing how our little babies are doing, sweetheart." Captain Man told me.

Then, just as Captain Man was about to talk to the babies, my phone began to ring. I then took my phone out of my blue jean pocket and once I did that, I then realized who it was calling me. It was the Toddler!

"What is it, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

"Someone's calling me on my phone, Captain Man, honey." I told Captain Man.

"Who's calling you, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

"It's someone who we've been stopping lately. I…just…need…to…take…this…call." I told Captain Man as I was going over to the elevator.

Well, after I got to the elevator, I pressed the button and the elevator door opened. When the elevator door opened, I then got in the elevator and the elevator door closed. After the elevator door closed, I then opened my phone back up.

"Hey, Toddler, why are you calling me?" I asked the Toddler, suspiciously.

"Listen, Captain Woman, the reason why I'm calling you is because I was wondering if…" The Toddler began saying.

"If what, Toddler?" I asked the Toddler.

"If I could help Captain Man." The Toddler said to me.

"Help Captain Man how?" I asked the Toddler.

"Well, I could help Captain Man get the nursery ready for the two babies that you two are having and I could also help Captain Man buy the baby supplies and the baby equipment. Please can I help Captain Man? Please?" The Toddler explained to me.

Well, I then began to think it over and after I thought it over, I then got back on the phone.

"Okay, Toddler, you can help me and Captain Man." I told the Toddler.

When the Toddler heard that, he then got really excited.

"Yay! Thank you, Captain Woman! So, when can I start?!" The Toddler told me, excitedly.

"You can start tomorrow morning at 11:00 a.m." I told the Toddler.

"Thank you once more, Captain Woman! I promise I won't let you, Captain Man, and the babies down! See you in the morning at 11." The Toddler told me.

"Okay, Toddler. Bye." I told the Toddler. Then, we both hung up.

Well, after I hung up, I then placed my cellphone back in my blue jean pocket. After I did that, I then pressed a button and the elevator door opened. Well, after the elevator door opened, I then got out of the elevator and walked back into the Man Cave.

When I got back in the Man Cave, all of my best friends were gone, the TV was off, and now, I saw Ray and Henry as their normal selves. Ray was still wearing his blue t-shirt and blue shorts while Henry was wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts, and his black and white tennis shoes.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen my friends? They've all seemed to disappeared." I asked Ray and Henry.

"Yeah. Schwoz scared them off." Henry began telling me.

Then, I began to get concerned.

"So, what did Schwoz tell them to make them scared that they had to go home?" I asked Henry and Ray.

"Well, Schwoz told them that they would catch the cooties from us." Ray told me.

I then got disgusted.

"The cooties?! Really?! Now, my friends will never be around me!" I said in a panicky tone.

Then, Ray came over to me and he pulled me into his chest.

"Shhh. Shhh. Cheyenne, it's okay. We were just pretending to have the cooties. You'll get to be around your friends. I promise." Ray told me as I was crying in his chest.

Well, when Ray said that, I calmed down and I then began to realize that there were a lot of presents that my friends left over on the table.

"So, um, Ray, honey?" I called Ray's name.

Ray then saw me over at the table and he then decided to head over to where I was at.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded as Henry was leaving to go home.

"Can you come here for just a second? I think your arch nemesis dropped by and gave us a little gift." I told Ray as I was looking at the baby bottle that was filled with a blue sparkling liquid.

Ray then came over and examined it.

"What exactly is that, Ray?" I asked Ray as he was holding the bottle.

As Ray was holding the bottle, he then realized what it was.

"That my dear sweet and pregnant wife is an explosive." Ray told me.

Then, I began to get panicky with it.

"What do we do with this?" I asked Ray, trying to be cool, calm and careful not to wake the babies that were in my belly.

"We better destroy it." Ray said.

"Or…" I began saying.

"Or what, honey?" Ray responded.

"Or I could keep it. In my room. For safe keeping." I told Ray.

Ray then gave me back the explosive baby bottle and I went in the elevator and rode it all the way up until I was in the store. Once I got out of the elevator, I headed for the spiral staircase. Once I got to the spiral staircase, I climbed up the stairs to the top and when I got to the top, I then had to climb another flight of stairs that led to my bedroom.

Once I climbed the stairs that led up to my room, I then opened my bedroom door and went in. Once I went in, I turned the lights on in my room and I placed the baby bottle explosive on my shelf and after I did that, I then sat down on the bed and I didn't move until bedtime.

When Ray came in at bedtime, he came in and he sat down on the bed with me. After he sat down on the bed, he then placed his hand on my belly.

"Ray, what's wrong with you? It's like you want to spend more time with the babies." I asked Ray as he leaned into my stomach to talk to the babies.

"It's just…I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad to our kids." Ray said, anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, Ray, honey, I'll be here to help you every step of the way." I told Ray.

"You promise?" Ray said as he was helping me into my pajamas.

"I promise, Ray, sweetheart." I told Ray as he was now helping me into the bed.

Well, just when I got comfortable, Ray got a blue ring pillow out of the closet and he then placed it near my belly.

"Ray, honey, why do I need this?" I asked Ray as he was helping me get my pregnant belly and the babies that were in my belly situated.

"So that the babies in your belly can turn over in their sleep more efficiently." Ray told me as I began to lay down.

"Oh." I told Ray.

Well, after I laid down, Ray then laid down beside and we then went to sleep. Then, at 9:30 p.m., the whole apartment got quiet.

 **(What will happen next? Will the Toddler work with Ray and Cheyenne to get what they need for the babies' nursery? Will Cheyenne have the babies in the Man Cave or in the hospital? And, will the Toddler turn Cheyenne's and Ray's babies into monster babies?)**


	4. Help From A Super Villain

Chapter Four: Help From A Supervillain

The next morning…

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that Ray was gone. _He must've gone down to the Man Cave._ When I looked over at the alarm clock, it was eleven o' clock. _The Toddler should be here any moment._ I told myself as I was now going out of my room and heading down the stairs that led from my room.

Well, after I went down the stairs that led from my room, all of a sudden, my side began to cramp up really bad. That's when I screamed really really loud out in pain. When I screamed, someone then came running up here to help me. The next minute, I opened my eyes and the Toddler was right beside me.

"Captain Woman, are you okay?" The Toddler asked me.

Then, the cramp stopped.

"I guess, Toddler. One moment, I feel fine. The next moment, I feel like pushing." I told the Toddler.

When I told the Toddler that, he then realized what was happening with me.

"It's the final phase of the pregnancy. In probably a few hours, you'll be giving birth to your babies. So, did you get that gift that I sent you and Captain Man?" The Toddler told me.

Then, the cramp came back.

"Yeah…I…did. So, can you please help me down to the store?" I asked the Toddler.

The Toddler then took my hand and we walked down the stairs together to the store.

When we got down to the store, the cramp finally stopped.

"Feeling any better?" The Toddler asked me as we were standing in the doorway.

"Much better, Toddler, thanks." I told the Toddler.

When I told the Toddler that, the Toddler then began to smile.

"So, Toddler, since we're standing here, waiting for Ray, how about if we…" I started saying when the elevator door opened and Ray came out.

I then turned around and when I saw Ray, I jumped.

"Hey, my sweet baby cake." Ray told me as he was hugging me.

"Oh. Hey, Ray, honey." I told Ray as we were hugging each other.

Well, after we hugged each other, Ray then knelt down and he began talking to the babies. After Ray got through talking with the babies in my belly, he then saw the Toddler behind me.

"Hey, um, sweetheart?" Ray called my name.

"Yes, Ray, honey?" I responded.

"Who's that behind you?" Ray asked me.

When Ray said that, the Toddler then came out from behind me and he walked over to where Ray was.

"Hey, Captain Man, remember me?" The Toddler asked me.

"Yes, Toddler, I remember. We've fought each other bunches of times. So, what are you doing here?" Ray asked the Toddler.

"I'm here to help you and Cheyenne get the nursery ready for the babies." The Toddler told us.

Well, when the Toddler told us that, we then looked at each other.

"You really think this will work?" Ray asked me.

"Yes, Ray. Come on, honey, give him a chance. Please?" I told Ray.

Ray then looked at the Toddler and then looked back at me.

"Fine. But don't think that we'll get along and be best friends." Ray told me.

Then, we looked back at the Toddler.

"Follow me, Toddler!" Ray told the Toddler.

Then, we followed Ray to the back room.

When we got to the back room, Ray pressed a button and the elevator door opened. Once the elevator door opened, me, Ray, and the Toddler go into the elevator and after we all got into the elevator, the elevator door closed and Ray then pressed the down button. After Ray pressed the down button, the elevator started moving super super fast all the way down. When we got down to the bottom of the elevator, the elevator door opened and me, the Toddler and Ray walked into the Man Cave.

"Okay, guys, so tell me where the nursery is going to be at?" The Toddler asked me and Ray.

"It's going to be here in the Man Cave living room." I told the Toddler.

Then, the Toddler began to examine the Man Cave living room. Well, after he examined the Man Cave living room, he then realized where some of the baby things were going to be placed.

"Well?" I started asking the Toddler.

"Well, you two are going to need double of a lot of baby supplies and equipment. Cheyenne, do you have a piece of paper that I can borrow?" The Toddler asked me.

I then spotted a piece of paper that was on the couch so I grabbed it and I gave it to the Toddler.

As the Toddler was writing something on that piece of paper I gave him, my belly then began to cramp up and it cramped up much harder than it did last time. That's when I screamed and Ray then came over to where I was.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me as he then placed his hands on my belly.

"It hurts!" I started crying while saying this.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Ray asked me.

"It's my belly. It's cramping up. What do I do?!" I told Ray.

Ray then saw Schwoz coming into the Man Cave and that's when Ray knew what to do.

"Schwoz!" Ray called Schwoz's name.

"Yes, Ray?" Schwoz responded.

"Can you go into my old room and look in the medicine cabinet and find the PMS pills?" Ray asked Schwoz what to do.

Schwoz then went up the stairs to the sprocket and he then disappeared behind the sprocket.

Within a matter of minutes, Schwoz came back with the PMS pills. Ray then made me a glass of lemonade and after he made it, he then gave it to me. Well, as I was now sitting on the couch, Ray was opening the container of PMS pills and after he got that open, he then tilted the container and two purple gel capsules came out. He then gave them to me and I then took them. After I took them, within a matter of minutes, I started feeling better and the cramp then eased off.

After the Toddler got done with the list, he then gave it to Ray. Once Ray looked at the list twice through, he then placed it in his pocket and after he did that, he and the Toddler then headed over to the elevator.

When I saw them walking over to the elevator, I then got a hold of Ray and pulled him to my side.

"Where do you think you're going, honey?" I asked Ray, concerned that he was going to leave.

"I'm going to the Babies R' Us store with the Toddler. I'll be back, I promise." Ray told me, reassuringly.

When Ray told me that, I then hugged him and he then hugged me.

After we hugged each other, Ray then went over to the elevator and Ray then pressed a button and the elevator door opened. Once the elevator door opened, Ray and the Toddler then got in and the elevator door closed behind them. Well, after Ray and the Toddler left, I then went over to the couch, sat down, and once I sat down on the couch, I then closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

3 hours later…

As I was sleeping, at 3:45, Ray and the Toddler came in quietly and started working on putting the two cribs together.

Well, an hour later…

After they worked on the two cribs, they then started moving one crib to one side of Captain Man's desk and after they moved the first crib, they then had to move the second crib over to the other side of Captain Man's desk. Well, after they did that, they then came over to where I was and they then sat down on the couch.

As Ray was trying to get him a little nap in like the Toddler was, Anna and Henry came in.

"Hey, Ray." Anna and Henry both said at the same time.

Ray then woke himself up and looked up at Anna and Henry.

"Anna, what are you doing here? And, Henry, go ahead and go sit in my desk. The grownups need to talk." Ray asked Anna as Henry now went over to Ray's desk to sit down.

"I'm here to check on Cheyenne. I need to see if her uterus is big enough for both babies to pass through. Where is Cheyenne anyway?" Anna told Ray as she saw me, asleep on Ray's lap.

When Anna saw me, she came over to me and she began to take off my underwear. Well, after she took off my underwear, she then began to open my uterus up. Ray then reluctantly gave her the tape measurer and she then began to measure the outside of my uterus. After she measured my uterus, she then began putting my underwear back on.

After she placed my underwear back on, she then began to give Ray the tape measurer and after she did that, I then began to squirm and whine on Ray's lap. Ray and Anna both then heard me whining and that's when Ray and Anna both looked down at me and they then didn't know what was going on with me.

"What's going on with Cheyenne, Ray?" Anna asked as Ray was trying to calm me down.

"I don't know what's going on with my sweetheart." Ray told Anna as I was still crying.

From behind, the Toddler could see what was going on and he then began to walk up to where Ray and Anna was.

"I remember seeing this once." The Toddler said as he sat down on the couch beside Ray.

Anna and Ray then looked at the Toddler.

"You have?" Henry asked the Toddler as he now came over to where Ray and Anna was.

"Yes. My daughter, Cecilia, came hone one day from school upset and I just didn't know what to do but, I then called Captain Man and he came over and he helped my daughter out. I'm just so useless." The Toddler explained to all of us.

Well, as I stopped crying, I heard the Toddler say that he was useless. I then stopped crying and I instantly opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Ray and Anna then looked down at me.

"Cheyenne!" Anna said, excited that I had finally came out of my crying spell.

"My dear sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me as he was helping me sit up on his lap.

"I am now. Honey, where's the Toddler? I would like to talk to him." I asked Ray as I was looking for the Toddler.

All of a sudden, I heard a crying noise and that's when I looked over and saw the Toddler crying. I then got up off of Ray's lap and I walked over to where the Toddler was standing, crying his frustration out.

Once I got over there, the Toddler then ran into my arms and when he did that, I then placed my arms around him and I began to calm the Toddler down.

"Sshh…Shhh…Toddler, it's okay. You're not useless. You're the bestest friend enemy that I have ever talked to. I'll help you." I began telling the Toddler.

Well, when I told the Toddler that, he then began to calm down.

"You promise?" The Toddler asked me as I was drying his tears with my thumb.

"Yes, Toddler, I promise." I told the Toddler as he pulled out of my chest.

Well, after that moment was over, Ray then began to make dinner for all of us.

 **(Next chapter is about changing the Toddler's diaper. I know. This chapter is kind of short but, next chapter may be a little bit longer. So please read this chapter and comment on it. Also, tell me if I need to update more chapters soon. Need responses in by Monday:)**


	5. Superhero Diaper Changing Training Time

Chapter five: Superhero Diaper Changing Training Time

As Ray was cooking dinner, I was sitting at Ray's desk, with the Toddler on my lap. Well, as I was holding the Toddler, Henry came over here to me.

"So, Cheyenne, are you and Ray ready to become full ledged parents?" Henry asked as I was bouncing the Toddler up and down on my lap.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Hey, Ray, honey, are you ready to become a father to these two babies that are in my belly?" I asked Ray as I was still bouncing the Toddler on my lap.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm ready to become a dad to those two sweet babies that are in your belly." Ray said as he was now placing dinner on our plates.

Well, as I was about to get up and go get my plate, I smelled something really bad and the Toddler then started crying.

"Toddler, what's wrong? Are you hungry? Ray's almost done. He's placing food on our plates now and…ugh, what's that awful smell?" I began asking the Toddler as that awful smell got to me.

Henry and Ray then placed their plates down and they then came over to where I was. The Toddler then stopped crying and he looked up at all three of us.

"I…went…poo-poo…in…my…diaper." The Toddler told all three of us.

"I could tell, Toddler. Ray, Henry, I need the both of you to transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger so that y'all can help me with the Toddler." I told the Toddler as I told Ray and Henry to go change into their superhero costumes.

Then, Henry and Ray ran to the sprocket and once they got into the sprocket, they then took out their bubble gumball tubes out, placed a bubble gumball into their mouths and then, began to blow the bubbles.

Once the bubbles popped, the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man and Henry into Kid Danger.

"Are you ready, Henry?" Captain Man asked Henry as he was holding a diaper bag.

"I'm ready, Captain Man." Henry told Captain Man.

Then, they came out of the sprocket, came down the stairs, and they came over to where I was, holding the Toddler.

As Captain Man was about to grab the Toddler and take him over to the changing table, the Toddler then kicked Captain Man, right in his nuts.

Once the Toddler did that, Kid Danger then helped Captain Man up and the Toddler then tried to get loose of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked the Toddler.

The Toddler was surprised by how Cheyenne was acting. She was actually changing a diaper.

"Cheyenne, get off of me!" The Toddler shouted.

"Hold still!" I said.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" The Toddler asked me.

"Do you want to get a rash?" I asked the Toddler.

Henry and Ray exchanged looks and they then started laughing. Schwoz then came into the room.

"Go get the camera, Schwoz!" I said as I brought the Toddler to my eye level and smiled invitingly.

"Okay, Toddler, are you ready for me to change your diaper?" I laughed.

Henry and Ray were still laughing as Schwoz rushed to the next room for a camera.

"What? N-no! No, you're not!" The Toddler squealed, trying to bite me as I stood up from Ray's desk and carried the Toddler over to the changing table, with Captain Man and Kid Danger following me.

"Okay, Toddie, here we gooooo!" I said, holding him down.

Then, Schwoz came back with a camera. He then gave it to me and then, he walked out. After Schwoz walked out, I then took a quick picture and I then set the camera down.

"Okay. Captain Man, can you please hand me the clean diaper?" I asked Captain Man as I was using my super strength to force the Toddler to lie completely still.

Captain Man then handed me the clean diaper.

"Cheyenne, please don't do this to me! Please! Stop! NOOOOOO!" The Toddler's short outcry turned into a loud wail as I opened up the Toddler's dirty diaper.

"Ww-Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Ohh…you poor baby…" I said in a true "baby voice", observing the mess that he had made of himself.

"You certainly did a number on this diaper, didn't you?" I held my breath, grabbed the Toddler's ankles and by lifting his legs into the air, I then slid the dirty diaper out from underneath his tush.

The Toddler merely continued to wail miserably as I rolled the full dirty diaper and I then gave it to Captain Man. Captain Man then dropped the dirty diaper into the trash can.

As I was opening up a poptop tub of baby wipes, I saw that the Toddler really made a mess of his clothes, too. That's when I got the Toddler fully naked. I then gave the dirty clothes to Kid Danger and Kid Danger then left to go put them in the washing machine.

"I-I didn't mean to!" He whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling as more tears ran down his face as I was wiping his dirty bottom.

"P-please, Cheyenne, don't do this to me…please!" The Toddler said as I wiped his dirty bottom.

"It's already done, Toddler. Just relax, okay? Stop freaking out. It's not like I haven't already seen you naked." I said.

This only made the Toddler wail louder. That's when Captain Man came over to us.

"Shhh…Shhh…Toddler, it's okay. Shut up, shut up…" Captain Man and I said together as Captain Man was tossing the wipes into the bin as well as I was getting out a bottle of baby powder to shake over his nether and posterior regions and I then started coating with a light snowfall of the soft, sweet-smelling powder to ensure full cleanliness.

After I did all of that, I then got a hold of the clean fresh diaper and I wrapped it around the Toddler's waist.

This particular disposable diaper had been colored a light shade of purple and adorned with sweet little prints of hopping, prancing baby bunnies stenciled all over. The Toddler then calmed down and I then noticed that he was now drooling heavily.

"Oh, Toddler." I said, picking out a bib from one of the table's compartments.

It had lots of duckies on it, just like his tie.

"Hm. This one's cute." I turned it around to show him.

"Yes it is. Can I wear it?" the Toddler asked me.

I gently tied the bib around the Toddler's neck and used the edge of it to wipe his tears and drool away.

"That looks way better. But, you know what's missing." I told the Toddler.

"What's missing, Cheyenne?" The Toddler asked me.

"Duckie footsie pajamas. Hey, Captain Man." I said.

"Yes, Cheyenne, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Can you go and find those duckie footsie pajamas? I think that they're in Schwoz's room." I asked Captain Man.

"I'll go find them. I know exactly where they are." Kid Danger told me as he went behind the tubes to the secret room.

Well, about five minutes later, Kid Danger came back with the duckie footsie pajamas in his hand. Kid Danger then handed them to me and he then went over to the table to eat.

Captain Man helped place the footsie pajamas on the Toddler's feet while I began to start zipping up, trying not to get the Toddler's duckie bib stuck in the zipper.

Well, after I zipped them all the way up, Captain Man then helped me lift the Toddler off of the changing table and onto the ground. Once we both got the Toddler back onto the floor, Captain Man then held the Toddler's hand and walked him over to the table.

Well, after I washed my hands, I then turned around and watched the Toddler and Ray have a nice conversation. After I watched them both, I then walked over to the table, sat down and ate dinner.

 **(What will happen next? Is Cheyenne ready to have the babies? Will it take Captain Man and Kid Danger to help Cheyenne with the birth of the babies and will the Toddler be coming to visit? Well, all of those questions will be answered in part two so teenage readers stay tuned!)**


End file.
